In the technical field of high-speed, high-capacity data optical communication at 25 Gbps/ch or higher, for example, an optical connector is used to transmit and receive optical signals between an end face of an optical waveguide disposed on a substrate having an optical element and an end face of an optical fiber.
In this type of optical connector, the optical element and the optical waveguide are formed on the substrate with a thin film technique. The end face of the optical waveguide is exposed to the end face of the substrate by dicing. The end face of the optical fiber is aligned with and abutted against the end face of the optical waveguide. That is, the optical element is coupled with the optical waveguide via a mirror or the like that is formed on the optical waveguide and allows optical path conversion (such as reflection means, i.e. optical path conversion means, utilizing vapor deposition or a difference in refractive index). The optical waveguide is further coupled with the optical fiber. It thus becomes essential to perform connected coupling that involves aligning the optical axis twice with the optical waveguide as a reference.